


Who’s the kid?

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader is Banner’s daughter, she lives with her grandmother and nobody knows that she exists, except Tony who is like an uncle to her.





	Who’s the kid?

Your palms were sweating as you were coming closer to the Avengers tower. Moving the none existing wrinkles on your shirt for the fifteenth time. As you opened the door you headed to the front desk. You tried not to look like you were in shock, trying to act normal. Approaching to the desk you pulled out the folded envelope from your pocket. The young woman smiled at you and politely asked you do you have an appointment.

˝I need to talk to Mr. Stark. Just tell him that Y/N is here. He will know.˝  
˝Alright dear, you can wait over there.˝  
You sat on black letter chair and you played with the paper between your fingers. Loud footsteps grabbed your attention. Moving your eyes from the ground to the stairs, you saw Tony coming down. You ran to him and he lifted you off the ground.   
˝What are you doing here, kiddo?˝  
˝I..I..It’s not…good˝ You stuttered and he placed your feet back to the ground.  
˝Kiddo, don’t scare me like that. What happened?˝ You stayed silent knowing that you would cry if you start explaining to him, so you offered him the envelope which he quickly took and opened.  
˝Y/N, this is a will.˝ He was shocked. He wished that there was a better reason for you to come see him, Tony was like an uncle to you. Your father left you when you were younger because  he was afraid of hurting you.  
˝Does he know?˝ You just shake your head ‘no’.  
˝Would you like me to talk to him?˝ You nodded and he pulled you in for another hug whispering: ˝I’m really sorry for your loss, kiddo.˝  
You relaxed in his arms and he guided you into the elevator next to the stairs.

* * *

˝Who are you?˝ You turned your head to the source of the voice only to be met with redhead woman aka Black Widow. You knew who she was,  but you didn’t really know what to say.   
˝I…I’m with ….Tony.˝ You stated avoiding her green eyes.  
˝Maybe, if you were ten years older. I would say alright, but you are a kid, so why would you be here?˝  Her eyes grow wider. ˝You are his kid!?˝  
She comes closer to you to take a better look at you.  
˝No!˝ You almost screamed. He was more a father to you than your real father, but you knew your father’s reasons. It did hurt you that he didn’t come back, but there’s still time to try again.  
˝I’m just visiting. ˝ You said hoping that she won’t ask anything else.  
˝Visiting? So, you are a family member, distant cousin or something?˝  
˝Yep, something like that.˝You smiled thinking that you got out of the woods.  
˝I don’t believe you.˝She sat next to you typing on here phone. After a while, she spoke again breaking the silence. ˝So, you are Bruce’s daughter?˝  
Your heart stopped for a moment.  
˝He doesn’t know you are here? Does he even know about you?˝  
˝Did Tony texted you that?˝She nodded and you exhaled loudly. ˝Of course he knows, he was there when I was born.˝  
˝He left you, didn’t he?˝Her voice was softer than before.  
˝We all make mistakes. I don’t blame him. He was scared that he could hurt me.˝  
˝And your mother?˝  
˝She died after I was born. I lived with my grandma, but she past away four days ago.˝   
˝I’m so sorry for your loss.˝   
˝It’s alright.˝ You smiled sadly not wanting her to feel bad.  
˝Miss. Banner, Tony requested you in his lab.˝ You heard somebody’s voice and you turned to look at Natasha. ˝It’s FRIDAY, Tony’s A.I.˝  
˝Oh. I thought it was called Jarvis.˝   
˝It’s kinda a long story. Do you want me to walk you to the lab?˝ She was really nice, but you declined her offer asking only for instructions. You didn’t want to be rude, but you weren’t in the mood to talk about yourself to somebody you just met.

* * *

Your heart was beating fast, you haven’t seen your father for years. Everything he did was to protect you, you knew that, but it still hurt that he never come back. You needed him in your life, you grow up without your parents so you mostly felt alone.   
Coming closer to the door of Tony’s lab you could hear voices, but not only two voices, more than three. Stepping inside all eyes were focused on you, but you only had eyes for one person in that room. Bruce thought that you’ll  hate him that you’ll never forgive him and that’s why he stayed frozen on the spot when you ran to him and hugged him. Your tears were soaking his shirt as he held you close to him.  
˝I missed you.˝You whispered between the sobs not aware of all the other people that came in the lab being noisy as usual.  
˝I’m so sorry, baby.˝ He didn’t let you go, he couldn’t, not again.  
˝Dad, let me look at you.˝ He hesitantly loosens the grip around you. Seeing his face your smile grow wider. He looked different, but still the same. You traced his face with your fingers. He looked tired but happy. He placed his palms on the sides of your face.  
˝God, look at you Y/N. You look just like her.˝ Your smile grew wider.   
˝I wish. She was beautiful.˝  
˝Yes she was and so are you. I missed you so much.˝ There were tears in his eyes and his voice was shaking a little. He couldn’t believe that you were there standing in front of him without hate towards him.  
You were both brought back from your little reunion when somebody cleared their thought.  
˝Sorry for interrupting, but who’s the kid?˝  Man with silver hair asked and you stayed quiet waiting for your dad to answer.  
˝She is my daughter.˝ Bruce put his arm around your shoulder protectively.  
˝Does she turns to a green monster as well?˝ Brown haired man asked with a grin on his face  
˝Why would I turn into a green monster when I was already born when my dad made that experiment?˝  
˝Just ignore him, Clint’s an ass.˝ Your dad said guiding you out from the lab.  
˝Y/N/N!˝ You turned around hearing Tonys’ voice. ˝Did you get my new prototype?˝  
˝Yeah, but I’m still trying to figure out what that thing is.˝ You said laughing as your father dragged you out.  
˝I know you’ll figure out soon.˝   
˝I hope so!˝ You yelled as your father already closed the door.


End file.
